


Достойная сделка

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Haikyuu!! String Fest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: на заявку:14. Тендо/Ячи. ЗА-АУ. Путешествие вдвоем. Тендо пугает Ячи, но зомби ее пугают еще больше





	Достойная сделка

Запах разложения был везде. Им пропитались дороги и горы, он крался за тобой по пятам, выжидая, когда отвлечешься и забудешь, а потом набрасывался жадным зверем, терзал ноздри, рвался в легкие. От него — не сбежать и не скрыться. В первые месяцы, пока вирус не вышел за пределы городов, можно было спастись вдали от жилья, в национальных парках и в рисовых полях. Но там — нечего было есть, и выбирая между смертью от голода и от удушья, Ячи неизменно выбирала удушье.

Сейчас было хуже. Вирус разошелся, перекинулся с людей на животных, и больше не осталось островков чистого воздуха. Все Японские Острова провоняли мертвечиной, и редкие люди, оставшиеся в живых, бродили по опустевшим дорогам в респираторах. Но только не Ячи. Ей уже не помогало, и она перестала прятать лицо за плотными фильтрами.

— Опять? — хриплый голос Тендо донесся сквозь жужжание в ушах и мучительное жжение в горле, обожженном желчью. Ячи собралась с духом и выпрямилась.

— Уже прошло, — тяжело сглатывая, ответила она.

Рассвет наступил незаметно, омыл темное небо золотисто-алым светом, вычернил сожженные остовы домов. Когда-то здесь была огромная деревня, почти город. Потом — база живых беженцев. Сейчас лишь черные от сажи балки царапали ясное небо, да облако смрада окутывало гигантский могильник на центральной площади. Два года назад люди еще верили, что смогут выжить общинами, и здесь собралась крупнейшая на всем Хонсю. А следом за беженцами, стекавшимися со всех окрестностей, пришли зомби — и базы не стало.

Может быть, поселенцы отбили бы непрекращающийся штурм. Ячи все еще думала, что у них были шансы. Но Тендо так не считал.

Поджечь кишащую зомби деревню было его идеей — и он воплотил ее в жизнь. Только вместе с забитыми живой падалью окраинами выгорел плохо защищенный от огня центр, где окопались поселенцы.

В окрестностях стало ощутимо меньше зомби. И почти не осталось людей.

— Ты не человек! — кричала Ячи, колотя Тендо в грудь.

— Я чудо-мальчик, — развел руками Тендо, не отрицая.

И она осталась с ним.

Месяцы спустя Ячи и Тендо встречали других людей, скитальцев. Один раз ей предложили уйти с ними, бросить этого монстра. Она почти согласилась — а потом на горизонте показались несколько десятков зомби, и всем пришлось бежать. Тендо закинул ее на плечо вместе с тяжеленным рюкзаком, люди припустили с места изо всех сил и тут же их обогнали. Казалось, все решено. Но два дня спустя Тендо нагнал их, не сбавляя темпа, а еще через день они, выдохшиеся, отвлекли на себя внимание неутомимых зомби, и Тендо удалось оторваться от погони.

В тот день Ячи стошнило прямо ему на спину — а он продолжал невозмутимо бежать, игнорируя мучительные крики, летевшие над холмами.

Ячи и Тендо не пытались выбраться с островов. Ни одна цивилизованная страна не подпустила бы к границам транспорт из Японии. Едва до большой земли дошла новость о том, что творится в стране восходящего солнца, все каналы связи очень быстро закрыли. Сотовую связь, интернет — все коммуникации с внешним миром отрезали, японские спутники сбили НАТОвскими ракетами по наводке Китая, в пограничные воды стянули войска всех стран. Что угодно, чтобы не допустить распространения вируса. В начале эпидемии, когда хотя бы интернет еще работал, Ячи краем уха слышала, что в Европе и России было несколько вспышек, которые быстро подавили. Самые либеральные европейцы единодушно поддержали геноцид всех подозреваемых носителей. Потом связь пропала.

Выйти к цивилизации больше не было шансов. Оставалось доживать отпущенные годы, мучительно вспоминая счастливое детство, когда все еще было хорошо.

Ячи подняла голову к проясняющемуся небу, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула. Запах разложения душил — но он же успокаивал. Такой близкий, он означал, что Ячи не одна.

— Идем? — позвал Тендо. На одном месте они не засиживались, всегда были в дороге. Впереди был сложный день — пришла пора пополнять припасы, а значит, придется войти в город.

Уже давно города не несли в себе ощущения безопасности.

— Да, — прокашлявшись, подтвердила Ячи и набросила на плечи изрядно отощавший рюкзак. — Идем.

Другой цели у них больше не было. Они пытались выйти на связь с Россией, Америкой, Китаем, хоть кем-нибудь, но остатков самой современной когда-то техники не хватало, чтобы пробить информационный карантин других стран. И постепенно они сдались.

Мир так и не узнает, что, возможно, был шанс создать вакцину. Что как минимум один из зараженных не погиб и не сошел с ума. Что целую страну, возможно, удалось бы спасти.

Ячи научилась жить с этим — выбора у нее не было и в ближайшие годы не будет. Два-три, скорее всего. Столько у Ячи, возможно, еще оставалось.

— Ты помнишь план? — давя клокочущий в груди кашель, спросила она. Взгляд упирался в далекие небоскребы Сендая, угловато изломавшие линию горизонта.

— Зайти в город, набрать еды, сбежать от зомби? — фыркнул Тендо.

— Нет. Когда я умру.

Он промолчал. Потом:

— Помню, — неохотно, сквозь зубы, словно вот-вот ударит. Но он никогда не поднимал на нее руку.

А она — боялась его совсем по другой причине.

— Хорошо, — сказала Ячи и тряхнула головой. За годы волосы отросли почти до ягодиц, а она их не обрезала. Единственная из выживших, кто могла себе это позволить. Единственная живая, со спины похожая на мертвую с их длинными-длинными гривами.

А скоро — не только со спины.

— Идем, Тендо-сан, — спокойно позвала Ячи и улыбнулась ему через силу. — Я проголодалась.

Он кивнул и тоже улыбнулся, беззаботно, как в первые дни, когда оба еще были живыми.

Она не перестала его бояться. Но знала — пусть он и терял год за годом человеческие черты, одну за другой; пусть давно уже не был тем самым Тендо Сатори, который дружил с хорошим мальчиком Ушиджимой и любил бесконечные сенены "Джампа" — ей он не даст превратиться в зомби. И ради этого она будет жить столько, сколько ей отведено. Ради этого она скрасит его одиночество.

Жизнь в страхе — за достойную смерть.

Ячи твердо зашагала по дороге под фальшивый мотивчик, сочиненный Тендо на ходу.

В их маленьком рухнувшем мире — вполне достойная сделка.


End file.
